


Cleias' Courtship Manners

by sassybeauty



Category: Original Content
Genre: But she's also a weird bitch, F/M, He really likes killing people, Idk how to tag really, Kinda?, King - Freeform, King Calirseus is the only normal soulmate in the group, King Calirseus omg, Knight Jehan, M/M, Military, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Open Relationships, Royalty, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Zao is a baby protect her, cause in this house we protect tHE BABIES, i shoulda be doing homework, iDK tho, interracial couples, neither gays, no beta readers we die like men, politic animals, protect him, that's kinda gay bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Prince Calirseus of the Cleias’ Kingdom is now nineteen years old, which means he has just a few months more until his imminent coronation.Sergeant Jehan is twenty years old, which means he already has the one year of military experience that is required to get that ascend to Knight of Cleias.AndZao is barely eighteen years old plus a few months more, and lives in a country across the sea, too far away to personally care about something as foreign as Cleias’ royalty politic manners of courtship.So it isn’t a surprise when she doesn’t get the very obvious hints of love that appears at her door (Much to Calirseus and Jehan’s dismiss). Why should she? After all, she doesn’t have any current love interest nor understand what the hell all those birds’ pictures mean.The boys are getting really desperate (Or just a slightly bit, as Jehan say) and it is not helpful to have such a clumsy soulmate.OR WHERE I HAVE TO WRITE THE POSITIVE POLY-RELATIONSHIPS REPRESENTATION I NEED





	1. Why, how and whom (Kinda ??) of their love story

It all started with an online photo and Zao didn’t fucking know it would have such repercussions for her.

The photo was cute, and she looked even cuter (and hotter too) that she normally did. It was the photo of her first gala party after graduating from high school, the wedding of a cousin of hers.

She wore a tight pretty pink dress and convinced herself to wear high heels through the entire night (Which didn’t happen often ?), and her brother offer to take fucking tons of beautiful pictures of her (Which almost never happen ????).

Sooo, a lot of close inspection and a couple of days later, she post a cute photo of herself wearing a cute tight pretty dress and cute uncomfortable-as-hell shoes, exposing the inner back of her right leg in a too-thought posture and it somehow ended helping her tWO ((2!!1! 2!!!1!1 aS IN A PAIR OF TWO MEN!!!!!!!!!!!) soulmates to find her, across countries and social dynamics and others bullshit.

Somehow, a fucking picture with just fifteen likes build her love life (A changed her love game forever).


	2. Chapter 2

Carliseus is not an easy lover.

He knows it, of course. He knows it as he knows Cleias' anthem. By heart, by soul. He knows it because he has been told so since he was a child.

At this point of life, Jehan can be considered a saint for working the whole thing out of the ground. Even if he gets too jealousy from nothjng, even if he's just too passionate about all his weird army training and too eager to throw punchs. He's far too god for him, anyway.

Carliseus has royal blood, of course. He carries the legacy of centuries over his shoulder. And as soon as he turns twenty one he's going to be crown Solemn King of the Cleias Islands.

Cleias is not the most top-notch kingdom but everything is going as good as ever, his parents are truly nice, caring individuals who cares about their people's needs. A nice economy, functional healthcare for everybody, no dumb wars anywhere, and equal rights for men, women, hetero, gays, bisexuals, transgenders and inmigrants as far as no one try to plan traition to the Crown's valeurs.

(The equal rights was a easy trip to get approved as soon as the Parlament heared that the Young Prince & 'National Sweetheart's soulmate was a boy. One of the boys of General Jakob III, who's the Prime Minister of War).

"Something interesting about today?" Jehan questions from his side. They are both laying in his bed, and he's sweating like a pig. Carliseus doesn't like the smell, but he likes Jehan and knows that the brunette boy has to wait a little time before showering so he doesn't get no sore muscles after his training.

Carliseus is easy to angry, as every spoiled child is. And way too distracted for his own good. And maybe too clumsy and smart (dumb) ass to get any proper conversation when he's feeling that way. Jehan was raised for this weird family where everybody is somehow part of Cleias army and they all are so obsessed with discipline and self control that is hard for Calirseus to tell him how he feels bad about things as stupid as means maidens and fucked up royal responsabilities.

"No, not really" Carliseus answers while he scroll throught his instagram feed "Got a couple dinners to assist next month and Ms. Jenny says I'm free of homework for a week if I can held a proper Thai conversation for next gala".

"That's great, babe"

Carliseus is the most happy in moments like this. When he is with Jehan and it seems like there's nothing else in the world except them. When his hand, hot tan and with long fingers, rushes his palm, soft and pale. In days like this, when Carliseus feels off and sad and just wants to curl in his bed until he dies, being with Jehan makes everything a little bit better.

"Yeah" He simply says, as he hears Jehan taking a deep breath, closes his eyes and rolls over himself to face the bed. "How about your day?"

From that point, Carliseus can see their soulmate mark. A black puppy laying besides an olive tree

He loves him as much as he loves getting distracted from his obligations.

"I broke Sylvir's arms in training today. I'm having another call out week"

There's not a single interesting thing in his whole feed, just people as lost and rich as himself.

"And you didn't told me that earlier because??"

God help his poor heart for loving such a dumb ass

"She kicked Xavier's stomach while he passed out in combat. It was unfair. I defend him and she also got a week out"

Cleias army is savage and Calirseus has never been one too fond to the violence, a obvious difference to his soulmate and the man of his heart.

"Hmm"

He keeps scrolling Instagram's discover page silently, knowing things like that are most the rule than not inside of that hellhole aka the thing Jehan loves so much.

"You're pissed, aren't you?"

He reach the cute photo of a hot girl wearing a cute tight pretty dress and nice pointed shoes, exposing the inner back of her right leg.

Showing the exact same black puppy laying besides the same exact olive tree that Jehan and himself have.

"Jehan" Calirseus says blantly, pointing the screen of his cellphone.

"You know I have to do it"

"Jehan" 

"We cannot afford such unmoral behavior in our tropes, Carl"

"Jehan!" The prince shouts. "Can you shut up and look at what I'm showing you?"

Jehan frowns and shut the fuck up finally. He leans down to see what Calirseus is so anxious about and then gets pale, very, very pale, then he gets red from the top of his ears to his whole cheeks.

"No way! " Jehan exclaims, jumping over him and stealing the phone "I'm going to write her!!"

"dON'T"

"I ALREADY DID IT OH MY GOD"

"JEHAN!"

"SHE ANSWERED MY GOD"

"OPEN IT"

"I'M GOING TO CRY"

"JEHAN STOP"

"I DONT WANT TO"

"FUCK IT JEHAN"

Calirseus slaps his cellphone back and read the message out loud without a second thought. When he finished, his hands were trembling and it was pretty sure he heard Jehan faint behind him.

And the whole conversation was like

@Calirseus  
Nice tattoo

@Zaok  
Its my soulmate mark but thxn man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Calirseus the softest baby ever? He actually is


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's mad he's mad I'm back🎵🎶

"Mother, Father" Calirseus speaks "General Jakob, Mrs Jakob"

The King and Queen awaits them with all their majesty, entirely covered with satin fabric and gems around their necks, shoulders and cheeks. The sun reflects on them and it almost looks like God herself is touching them with all her magnificence. They are as pale as their son, if not more, and they both have the same blond hair over their heads. King's eyes are blue, Queen's gray.

The General and his wife are both using their uniforms. Black and white. Their faces are shattered by fights. Mrs Jakob has a plain scar covering from her eyebrow until the middle of her cheek.

They look smart and feral and about to cut someone neck if something gets messed up.

But their children? Jehan is covered in dry sweat and dirt and Calirseus looks like he's in the middle of a permanent heart attack.

It's almost like an official reunion between the parents and children, (Which doesn't happen so often)

"There's something we need to tell you" Jehan cut the whole thing short "And it is really important for us so we need to be listened carefully".

"You're forbid to have any child until Calirseus coronation, son" The king says lightly, smiling, almost like he thinks he know what the true problem is.

"It's not about kids" Calirseus says.

The king stops smiling. Ok, maybe the king actually thought they wanted to have children.

How crazy.

"Look at this"

Zao Kalia's photo goes throught Calirseus phone to the computer on the coffe table over them and its finally expose over a bigger proyection. The soulmark on her leg being pretty visible for everybody in the room.

And everything turns silent for a whole minute.

"Good God" Jehan's mother exclams "There is no way in fucking hell"

General Jakob and the King laughs nerviously at the women's words but they look as lost as their children are, which is not exactly helpful for them.

"I am going to have her check out" The Queen says, solemnly "If what we are seeing it is the truth, then I am afraid we must send her presents and start the courtship" Her green eyes go over her sons "If not, we will find out what is going on, okay?"

Jehan breathes out, allowing the tight muscles of his jaw to relax. Calirseus climbs to his mother and hugs her strong.

He loves his mother like nothing else in the whole wide world. She always know exactly what to do with the whole love topic.

"Thank you" Calirseus murmurs softly, almost feeling like they made a whole drama for absolutely nothing.

The other parents silently discuss with their eyes.

"Go back to your schedules while we talk about the next steps" The Queen demands.

They still are kids under law and its a direct order from the Queen herself so theres no question asked when they proceed to leave the room, not before leave their correspondent respects to the parents.

"Don't be so invassive, I beg you " Jehan mumbles at the Queen's ear when he kiss her cheek to say goodbye.

"Trust me" She says. "I had take good care of that heart of yours and I always will. I will not hurt a son of mine"

"Finally" The Queen spokes, more light-heartdly at the other adults in the room when their sons had leave. "I've always wish a girl for them. Girls are always just so pretty"

The king laughs his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't even @ at me  
(But follow me on twitter as @sassybeautyao3 tho)
> 
> )/ This work is too chaotic to have a normal update schedule ✌🏻✌🏻✌🏻
> 
> love uuuu 💕


End file.
